the_broken_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire's Fall
Notes: * Ruler: ** Lord Blacksky (Blacks, Blacky or That Corpse with a fancy hat) *** An apparently undead leader *** Highly charismatic *** A thirst for life *** Alot of floozies in town have the lich loved feat, best not to think about. *** Defacto leader as he controls their main strategic advantage. The undead. **** Though he commonly delegated every task he can to his council made of up ship captains elected via direct democracy. ** The Council *** In contrast to Lord Blacksky's more carefree jovial approach the council represent the most shrewd and cunning pirates in the skies. They are a dower and serious lot painfully aware that the only reason their truely neutral safehaven exists is on the whims of a undead lich who would rather spend the evening in a bordello than a meeting. *** Most council members remain in their position for a very long time. Party due to the lengthy democratic process which while fellow pirates are proud of, are loathe to attend, and party due to directing much of their energy at snuffing rivals before they become an issue. *** Most captains on the council have not sailed a ship into battle in years. They instead own fleets and have other captains do it for them. * Notes on the city. ** The city is constantly shifting and moving. The city council has only two taxes. *** A tithe to Lord Blacksky for patronage of Empire's Fall. Lord Blacksky is seen as rather kind and dotting as he has often been willing to waive the tithe in exchange for an item of emotional value instead. *** The second tax is collected by the council monthly. Captains pay based on the location of where they make berth, and permenant residents pay based on their location to the major points within the city. As most structures in the city are made from shipwrecks non-payments result in the building being towed to an appropriate location. ** Districts: *** The Docks **** Lots of warehouses and dry docks **** A trader's market exists for the buying and selling of trade goods and insurances *** The Market and Crafts district **** The more traditional bazaar. Shops range from official businesses with walls and doors, tents on floating outcroppings of sand, and more hidden less than reputable services. *** Nobles District **** The name is in jest. **** The nobles quarters houses the many bordellos that service the sailors. **** Prostitution is a very lucrative business in Empire's Fall and it is reflected in the fine architecture and streets of the Nobles District. **** Notable Landmark: Blacksky Manor ***** Lord Blacksky makes his home at the end of the main thoroughfare. **** Notable information: No whore has ever suffered from whore rot and surprisingly a few of them have shown adept with divine magics. **** Lord Blacksky functions as the god of Whores, Booze and Piracy as such many prostitutes find they are granted divine abilities after being visited by him. Domains: Lust/Greed *** The Arcane District **** Magic, while allowed is very mistrusted. The arcane district is set far away from the more populated areas to avoid losing anything important should a mage misfire.